Clean Slate
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: She returned the- no, their embrace. Yumemi/Munto drabble.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>Clean Slate  
><strong>Rating: <strong>'K+ for no reason I can think of right now:)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None that I can think of.  
><strong>AN: **I have recently found a love for this small fandom. It NEEDS more love people! This anime has a lot of potential- how can I get a hold of the creators again? I need to convince them that this anime (or OVA) needs to be continued! Anyone have the answer? ANYONE? Anyways, I love the pairing of 'Yumemi and Munto', so how about we get started then?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Clean Slate-<em>**

She stared at the sky, with a great essence of wonder of how the wispy white clouds felt in her gentle grasp, wondering if they felt like fine silk running through her fingers. A casket of light was slowly starting to loose it's magical qualities, the flame dying down for the evening. However, she needed not to wonder, for she had felt it one magical time before. That was like a dream, trapped between one world and the next- quite literally.

You couldn't smell anything but pure fresh air- which was sweet but had a slight eeriness of over-purity. You couldn't feel anything, it's like she was floating and falling into an abyss and being saved many times over- by one person that she admired more than most. Maybe it stretched further than admiration, she didn't know.

And she had also saved the world.

It had been saved by the feelings of herself, one person- no, more than one person and more than one type of person. Everyone had helped her and her irreplaceable friends out that day, in their own unique way. And not forgetting the two worlds, which both of them combined with the spirit of youth and old, freshness and worn away, it was all there in the blue vast sky.

And she had been lucky enough to see it all along.

But she was not alone with her dreaming that bright and beaming day. She looked to her left, to see a familiar mop of flaming red hair, and golden-cat irises that also stared intently upon the vast blue sky. Broadly smiling brightly, she continued to glance in his direction for a little while longer, before he caught her staring. And when he did, her face and cheeks lit up to the exact same color as his tresses.

"Like what you see?" He further added to her embarrassment, causing her to swiftly look away, averting his piercing gaze any longer.

"I-I...um..." Obviously stuttering from the awkwardness of the conversation, she twiddled her thumbs and tugged on the hem of her skirt in embarrassment. Munro then lightly chuckled at her shy and baffled behavior, he placed one hand on top of her head, and smiled.

"I was joking Yumemi, don't worry. Now, why were you looking at me anyway?" She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was no longer under any pressure. It didn't stop the red arising to her cheeks because of his gesture, though. If anything, it made her more flustered than the previous subject of this conversation they were having.

"I-it was just on impulse. I don't really know why, I was staring at the sky and my vision shifted to your face...I'm sorry." She looked guilty, before chuckling a little out of nervousness. Munto then let his hand slide back to his side, allowing the girl to feel a little more relaxed to to him not being too close to her anymore.

"It's okay, you can be such an idiot. Don't apologize, alright?." Yumemi sighed again, probably due to more relief. Or she could be yawning, it was getting late- in her world at least. Their world had an additional six hours before the night began- it meant that you could savoir the sunset to be locked in your mind for a lot longer than her world.

"Oh...thank-you."

"Your welcome."

Was all he said before they both stared back out at the red-dipped horizon.

But then, however, he found that he had an impulse of his own that he found he just simple had to follow. It was beckoning him to go through with the gesture, he couldn't over-power it at all. It just had to be done. No matter what his emotions screamed at him, his body refused to listen to him at all in those moments.

Ever so gently, his hand embraced hers.

The red-haired protector swore he felt the young woman beside him tense up more than anyone ever had done in his life. So preparing to come up with an excuse, he began to pull away, before being shocked completely by the small girl beside him.

She returned the- no, _their_ embrace.

_'Not yet...not yet. I will not reveal my true feelings towards you yet, not in the open at least. However Munto, may I just be selfish for one day, and live the dream that I dream near enough every day?'_

Golden eyes glistening, he smiled lightly.

_'How many times have I told you, it's Munto-sama?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Yes, I based Munto's persona off of my own perspective. I've always imagined him to be a little cocky and perverted, but at the same time quite shy and wanting to be more open with people. Hopefully I did okay for my first Munto drabble/one-shot! And the last quote equals Munto's version of saying yes._


End file.
